


Kitty Kitty in a Tree

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna attempts to rescue a kitten caught in a tree, only to discover things aren't quite what they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Kitty in a Tree

The Doctor jumped up and grabbed Donna's ankle. He yanked down, jerking with all his weight, his feet four feet above the ground. 

"Donna, I swear, you can't go around trying to save every poor unfortunate you meet."

"Oh look who's talking! How was I to know? Just pull." 

The Doctor jerked down again, kicking his legs, Donna grunting with each downward bounce. Her waist was still caught in the crotch of the tree branch. 

"How did you even get up there anyway?" The Doctor asked, bracing his feet on the treetrunk and heaving. Donna let out a loud "Whoof!"

"Easy! My skin's coming off here! Anyway, there was a low branch, I just climbed up on it."

The Doctor looked down at the smooth bole of the tree below him, there were no branches, but there _was_ a suspiciously innocent looking burl. Keeping an eye on the burl the Doctor walked himself, hand over hand up Donna's legs.

"Oi! Watch the hands!"

He clambered onto the large branches holding her, grabbed the branches on either side of her waist and pulled with all his Time Lord might. The branches creaked, and widened, then groaned and clenched back tighter around Donna's waist. 

"Is it my imagination, or is this tree getting taller?" Donna asked, wiggling, looking down past her own legs. 

The ground was receding. 

"Oh no." The Doctor looked up. The dense canopy of foliage above them was cracking and whipping in a frenzy. The bole of the tree was bending, bending down towards them, a gaping maw opened in the trunk and the branch hand holding Donna lifted toward it. "Not good."

"Not good? Dammit, do something!" Donna started kicking and struggling in earnest as the alien tree slowly lifted them toward its mouth. 

The Doctor sighed, and stared down at the thing that had started this whole problem in the first place. A half grown cat looked up at him. It had bark brown fur and mewled piteously, looking at him with woeful eyes. 

"Sorry about this." he apologized. And kicked the cat.

The tree screamed and jerked back, throwing up its limbs and flinging the Doctor and Donna off into the forest.

___

The Doctor picked himself up and brushed himself off, plucking dead leaves out of his hair as Donna scrambled around in the leaf pile they'd landed in, throwing up more leaves than strictly necessary as she struggled to her feet. 

She stood and stared at him in disbelief. "I don't believe you. How could you do that? He was just a defenseless little lost kitten!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Defenseless kitten," he muttered under his breath, remembering the wooden simulacrum that had been growing out of the tree on one side. "Donna, I _told_ you to watch out for the trees. I explained they were like the angler fish on Earth."

"Well, yeah, but I've seen Finding Nemo. I'm not dumb enough to fall for a simple lure like that."

~*~

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below. Thank you._


End file.
